Con Derecho
by ChErRy6PaO
Summary: Ella no era una maldita cosa a la cual podía marcar como su territorio" No era su territorio!.


**Con Derecho**

-¿Adónde vas?- Draco le pregunto a Hermione, mientras la veía salir de la oficina de su jefe. El estaba sentado en su cubículo jugando con un chivatoscopio viejo cuando ella paso a su lado.

-Afuera- dijo en breve, mientras tomaba su capa del perchero que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio, apago la luz y se marchó.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto nuevamente, observando su silueta al salir. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

En los cinco segundos que le tomó a Hermione recoger sus cosas e irse, Draco había evaluado sus movimientos, su postura, y el resto de su lenguaje corporal, logrando deducir una respuesta: Ella estaba Furiosa; a lo que él sonrió con suficiencia.

Krum

Sí, el mononeuronal ex – jugador estrella había aprovechado cada oportunidad que se le presentaba con su pareja. Draco no estaba ciego, a diferencia de lo que sus amigos pensaban. El podía ver como Granger le interesaba al búlgaro. Lo supo desde que había reaparecido 2 años atrás, cuando trabajaron juntos en aquella misión en Irlanda, había visto la química que fluía entre ambos. Ese tipo nunca le había caído bien.

Había algo en él .... Tal vez era la manera petulante (superándolo a él) en que se mostraba con sus investigaciones, o la forma en que miraba a SU pareja.

Sí, eso era todo. Granger era _su_ pareja. No de Krum. De nadie más. Había sido así durante diez años y que seguiría así otros diez.

Draco suspiro, pensando en lo que le esperaba por el resto del día; ir a casa y enfrascarse en otra discusión con su ex, Astoria quien intentaría una vez más que volviera a su lado poniendo como excusa a su hijo, o ir en busca de Granger para terminar de hablar sobre el caso, por lo tanto quejarse y molestar a Krum.

No tuvo mucho que pensar.

Ya decidido, Draco tomo su capa y su varita y se apresuró a salir del ministerio, esperando verla en el camino. No tuvo suerte. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que no había ido directo a su apartamento, estaba demasiado molesta así que buscaría calmarse antes de llegar a casa, también sabía que sus amigos estaban en una misión en el norte por lo cual con ellos tampoco podía haber ido. Con ese estado de ánimo seguramente había decidido caminar un poco, para luego hacer una parada y tomar una copa que la relajaría antes de irse a casa. Y él sabía exactamente a donde iría.

*** ***

El Red´s Moon estaba usualmente lleno todos los días, y ese no fue la excepción. Hermione pasó a través del salón lleno de gente y se sentó al fondo, en la barra. No se percató de la cantidad de miradas que se posaron sobre ella a su paso, pero ni siquiera le importaba, estaba demasiado furiosa como para darles importancia.

Un par de jóvenes se aventuraron a entablar conversación con ella, pero una mirada de ira ardiente en sus ojos fue suficiente para alejarlos. En ese momento no estaba de humor para socializar, estaba demasiado molesta como para entretenerse con los hombres pasados de copas que se le acercaban buscando sexo rápido. Algo que quizás en otro momento la hubiera divertido.

Con la cantidad de ira creciendo en su corazón y cuerpo, Hermione no quería hablar con nadie, excepto sus viejos amigos Harry y Ron, pero ambos se encontraba lejos, en una misión secreta. Así que en esos momentos no contaba con nadie. La enojaba el hecho de no poder desahogarse gritando, llorando o simplemente hablando sobre su problema con alguien de su confianza.

Era una tonta, se había dejado llevar una vez más y como siempre salía perdiendo. El caso había sido complicado desde el principio, pero el descubrir su traición lo había agravado. Pero si eso no era suficiente, el idiota de su compañero actuando como un niño inmaduro de doce años de edad, lo era.

Los inteligentes y sarcásticos comentarios, la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro regodeándose, las libertades que se tomaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. ¿Qué diablos? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más enojada estaba y más bebía. ¿Quién _coño_ se creía que era? Ella no era una maldita cosa a la cual podía marcar como su territorio! _No_ era su territorio.

Él lo había querido así, tomó esa decisión cuando había regresado a casa de su casi ex esposa ¡A la mierda!

*** ***

Draco entro en el bar, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de la cabellera distintiva de su pareja como era costumbre un viernes por la noche, el lugar estaba a reventar, por lo que tardo un poco en dar con ella. Cuando casi había llegado al fondo del lugar, giro su rostro a la izquierda pretendiendo echar un último vistazo antes de salir de allí, fue así como la multitud se apartó por un segundo y la vio al final de la barra, bebiendo el líquido ambarino de su copa. Reprimió una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hasta ahí. _Sí, ella estaba enojada con Krum._

Abriéndose camino finalmente llegó a la barra y se sentó en el banquillo a la derecha de ella.

-Estás mejor sin él.- comentó, haciéndole una seña al camarero para pedir una bebida.

-¿Perdón?- contesto la castaña, sin saber si había oído bien, porque no, no había forma de que él hubiera dicho _eso._

-Estás mejor sin él- dijo, inclinándose para hablarle al oído- Te mereces algo mejor, Granger.- Él esta obviamente casado con su trabajo y si no puede ponerte en primer lugar, no te merece.

-Malfoy, no quiero hablar de esto- dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados, todo dentro de ella gritaba que era su oportunidad, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, y realmente ya no importaba. Aún estaba enojada

Él siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado poco hace que te maten.I almost lost you. Casi te pierdo. A mi pareja..-corrigió- Ocultándonos información, conduciéndonos a un callejón sin salida.- Maldito, casi te mata; si hubiera fallado por tan solo unas pulgadas…-la voz de Draco se apagó, mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría por la espalda.

Pero Hermione no escucho mente estaba en otra parte, a principios de la semana; recordando todos los comentarios sarcásticos que Draco había hecho, que se sentía con derecho de hacer. Como su pareja. Como su amigo. Como alguien que la había conocido durante diez añ esos comentarios no se sentían como si vinieran de alguien que era sólo un amigo.

_Cuando Viktor había entrado en el ascensor el lunes por la mañana y le dijo en voz baja "Tienes mi número," antes de que pudiera responder, Draco ya le había dicho "Sí, todos lo tenemos", guiándola hasta su cubículo._

_Cuando Viktor le había preguntado si necesitaba que la llevara el miércoles al final del día __"No, lo necesita, gracias", había contestado Draco por ella, justo antes de que Thinkneassel (su jefe) les informara que debían terminar sus reportes esa noche; él había sonreído con suficiencia._

Ella realmente no podía quedarse ahí sentada, escuchando su "_preocupación"._ Si lo hacía, seguramente terminaría por estampar sus labios contra los suyos y después ¿qué haría?

Tenía que irse a casa antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Fingiendo una calma que en absoluto sentía, sacó algunas monedas de su bolso, golpeó sobre la mesa, y abandonó su asiento, dejando Draco pasmado en medio de una frase.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado?, pensó aturdido, mirándola marcharse entre la gente, un segundo después, se recobró y salió nuevamente tras ella.

****** ******

Minutos después ya fuera del bar

-Granger, espera!- le grito, acelerando el paso para alcanzarla, -¿Qué te pasa? Por qué me dejas así? "

-Déjame en paz Malfoy- le contesto en un murmullo. _Antes de que me hagas decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré-_ se dijo, mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que la distrajera de lo que realmente le quería decir.

Pero no. Él no podía dejarla en paz en ese momento, iba contra él –Hermione-dijo casi sin aliento, logrando detenerla por su brazo.

Maldita sea- pensó ella, él solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando en una misión necesitaba hacerla sentir mejor, o cuando hablaban después de un caso especialmente difícil, eran amigos desde hacía muchos años, no creía que hubiera alguien quien la conociera mejor, incluso sus mejores amigos ignoraban partes o hechos de su vida que Draco conocía a la perfección.

Draco logro alcanzarla al llamarla por su nombre, puso una mano sobre su hombro para detenerla, y la giro para mirarlo.

–Alejate de mi Malfoy- le grito, soltándose con brusquedad de su mano.

-¿Cuál es el problema?,- preguntó ya molesto, por fin poniéndose a la defensiva igual que ella.

- Tú, tú eres- Ella había tratado de mantener la calma. Pero él había insistido, así que ella exploto – En todo momento han sido Tú y Viktor, enfrentándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran en un ring, peleando por un premio. Estoy harta y maldita sea, cansada de eso. ¡Ya Basta! La próxima vez que sientas la necesidad de asegurar tu dominio, me dejas fuera de ello.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?,- Gritó. Varias personas los miraban con recelo, pero continuaban su camino suponiendo una especie de pleito conyugal.

-¿Qué qué carajo _estoy_ dici…- Hermione se cayó por un momento, y cuando se aseguró que no seguiría gritando continuo. -Todo esto Draco, no ha sido acerca de nuestro trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con que debió haber sido un doble asesinato. Esta semana tú y Viktor... han estado de ida y vuelta con los comentarios sarcásticos. –dijo, casi sin aliento-"No habia vuelto a ver ese comportamiento tan poco profesional en más de cuatro años. No podían mantener las cosas personales fuera del ministerio, ¿verdad? No podías dejarlo hasta después. Tenías que hacer todos esos comentarios y tratarme un maldito OBJETO.

-Estoy harta Draco-dijo, con la respiración agitada, -Estoy cansada de eso. Estas actuando como un perro callejero luchando con otro por un hueso. Yo no soy una puta cosa más que puedes creer de tu propiedad! "_Yo_ no _soy_ de tu propiedad ".

Podía sentir que la rabia y el dolor de los últimos años crecía dentro de ella; estaba punto de salir, y ella no podía detenerlo.

Se había tardado mucho en explotar y ya no podía callar más. Intento cerrar la boca e irse de una buena vez, pero no podía, sus piernas estaban clavadas frente a él, y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse – Tú lo dejaste suficientemente claro cuando no pudiste aguantarte las ganas y volviste a casa de tu casi ex esposa, y la dejaste embarazada otra vez.

-Espera un maldito minuto- dijo Draco, la ira había tomado fuerza endureciendo sus facciones y sus palabras

-No, maldita sea, es mi turno para hablar. Aún no he terminado. Me vas a escuchar por una puta vez. Yo no soy tuya, Draco!!. Yo no soy tu novia, y estoy segura maldita sea, de que no soy tu esposa. Somos _compañeros _y _amigos,_ pero eso no te da opción a sentirse con el derecho de saber lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Tú no tienes por qué saber a quién estoy viendo, no tienes _derecho_ a estar celoso de Krum, porque él esté o no interesado en mí. No es asunto tuyo! Damn it Draco! Tu renunciaste a ese derecho cuando volviste a casa con tu linda esposa, cuando volviste a ser feliz con tu familia en tu gran mansión- Hermione tomó aire para tranquilizarse, ya que estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de decirle todo lo que había mantenido oculto en su interior durante más de cuatro años, por la rabia que sentía, no se daba cuenta de que aún quedaba más por decir…

-¿Has terminado ya?- Dijo Draco enojado.

-No!! Aún no he terminado- siguió- Cada vez que intento salir con alguien, estás ahí, dejando tus tontas advertencias, entrando en mi espacio personal, metiéndote en mi vida. Y no te estás comportando como mi amigo, ni como mi compañero. Estás actuando más como un novio celoso! Y NO puedes. No tienes ese derecho_,_ Estás _casado._ No tienes por qué actuar como si estuvieras_…-_

Dracoahogo sus últimas palabras con sus propios labios, callándola con un beso. En primer lugar, Hermione se resistió, pero él seguía insistiendo con rudeza, intentando persuadirla para que le permitiera la entrada a su cálida boca, para poder acariciar su lengua con la suya, quería poder navegar dentro del lugar más dulce que jamás había probado, unir sus almas a través de sus labios.

El beso que había iniciado con furia, se tornaba más apasionado a medida que los largos segundos pasaban, sentimientos contradictorios se enredaban en esa simple acción.

Cuando Hermione por fin se rindió a la invacion de Draco en su boca, correspondió con avidez, permitiéndole a su lengua explorarla.

Draco ciegamente, fue guiándolos hasta recargar su cuerpo en una pared cercana, presionándose contra ella en un intento de sentirla por completo.

Ella recupero la conciencia en cuanto lo sintió acomodándose en su contra, y lo sabía, _sabía_ que besar a su pareja no era la idea más inteligente. Estaba casado. _Estaba casado._

Pero en ese momento, no importaba nada más que sentir sus labios en los de ella, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, una sobre su cintura mientras que la otra le acariciaba casi con ternura su espalda, llevándola hasta su cuello donde con un simple toque la hacía estremecerse como nunca antes. Cuando el aire estuvo a punto de extinguirse en sus pulmones, Draco disminuyo la efusividad del asalto a su boca, no sin antes morderle el labio inferior. _Marcando su territorio._

Por una vez, pensaba, se quedó callada. Sin palabras, ni comentarios por decir. Ahora es _mi_ turno.

-¿Y si quiero tener ese derecho?- le pregunto buscando sus ojos, los cuales lo miraban simplemente con confusión

-¿Y si quiero tener derecho?- Repitió.-¿Qué pasa si quiero tener el derecho a estar furioso con quien se atreva a tener una cita contigo?, Con quien te mire?. ¿Qué si quiero golpear a cualquier hombre que se atreva a desnudarte con la mirada? _Quiero_ tener _derecho. "_

Durante un largo rato, Hermione lo miro tratando de encender su mente y conectar cada una de sus palabras con su significado. Sus miradas se cruzaban pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, esos ojos grises no le mentían, sabía que cada una de aquellas palabras que escucho habían sido dichas sinceramente. Conocía a Draco, tal vez igual como él la conocía. Lo peor de todo era que ella anhelaba esas palabras desde hacía mucho, y ahora que las había escuchado por fin, no sabía que responder

Por último, Hermione encontró sus palabras, y murmuró -Obtén tu divorcio Malfoy, y entonces hablaremos.- Se inclinó una vez más sobre él, depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios, antes de separarlo por completo de ella.

Le dedico una dulce y tímida sonrisa y camino en dirección a su apartamento, sin volver la mirada atrás.

END


End file.
